The Life-Changing Tree
by miwakulau1208
Summary: Remember when you were a child, you would wish for flying cars, moving sidewalks, and robotic servants at your service? What if it did come true? Do you regret wishing it? Find out your answers by reading… This is my "PLEASE-FORGIVE-ME-BECAUSE-I'VE-BEEN-A-HUGE-JERK-AND-BITCH-TO-ALL-OF-YOU-READERS" STORY! Because I haven't uploaded a new chapter for Lost Hearts. Read and Review! :3
1. Prologue: Welcome To 2100!

Yo, minna-san! THIS STORY IS MY "PLEASE-FORGIVE-ME-BECAUSE-I'VE-BEEN-A-HUGE-JERK-AND-BITCH-TO-ALL-OF-YOU-READERS" STORY! I hope that you all have the heart to forgive me. I've had a hectic life so far. Doing this project, pass this report that, OH MY GOD MY LIFE'S GOING HELLBENT! Now, this story is my Science project. I hope you like this. Maybe some people would stop destroying nature after reading this. LOL as if that's going to happen. We have to think positive and just hope.

**Summary: **Remember when you were a child, you would wish for flying cars, moving sidewalks, and robotic servants at your service? What if it did come true? Do you regret wishing it? Find out your answers by reading…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Hunter X Hunter information in this story.

Miwaku: NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!

**Prologue: Welcome to 2100!**

Remember Japan? Yeah, that would be the small country located at North-East Asia. Japan was a very rich country. Rich as in super duper rich with sprinkles on top. The country was really advanced with technology and it was really clean. The air was fresh with a tinge of the fragrant Cherry Blossom flowers. No one would dare put a candy wrapper on the sidewalks just because he can't find a trash can. Truthfully, Japan had trash cans in every nook and corner of the country. Japan was also environmental-friendly. Trees, shrubs, and grass patches were everywhere. So, it is therefore concluded that Japan is a very "green" country.

So, you found out that Japan's a country. In this certain country, there's a secluded area far away from the civilized society. Ryuusei-gai was its name. Ryuusei-gai means "Meteor City" in English, just to let you know. Ryuusei-gai was the dirtiest, poorest, and craziest city in the whole country.

Dirtiest because that's the place where you can throw anything, as in anything, you want. You can throw from trash bags to dead bodies of the persons you hated the most that were killed by assassins you hired. Poorest because that place has a giant banner with the word "**POVERTY**" in bold and capital letters. Basically, Ryuusei-gai's the only place where you can find beggars, malnourished humans, and S-rank criminals. Lastly, that place was the craziest city in Japan. Do you know the TV show where you have to live in an island for I-don't-know-how-many-months and survive? That show was "gentle" for the inhabitants of Ryuusei-gai. Their one and only rule was: "Survival of the fittest – and the smartest!" To summarize what Ryuusei-gai really was, Ryuusei-gai was the hell on the surface.

Back then in the past, almost all people know about Ryuusei-gai but now, it's forgotten. It was just a secluded area first then after the next few years, it's just like a place from a fairy tale story – non-existent, unknown, and a figment of one's imagination. Sad, huh?

Let's start with the real plot of the story!

Year 2100: A new century arrived. This century's said to be the most modern century in the whole history of man. Remember when you were a child, you would wish for flying cars, moving sidewalks, and robotic servants at your service? If you're still alive up until now, then your wish just came true. I bet you asked for that wish in the year 2000 or even less than that. I also bet that if you're younger, you could've enjoyed life. However, too bad, so sad, you're already sitting on a levitating scooter and can't even open your eyes because of the huge wrinkles you have on your forehead.

Japan's still the same but the "green" part was already gone. The trees were replaced with wireless electric poles. Then the shrubs were transformed to doghouses with automatic doors.

Life is now robotic, modern, and fun… OH REALLY?

Let me just say: WELCOME TO 2100!

Ok, that was short. Don't worry! This story contains 4 chapters only. So, that's the prologue. Now, we'll get the real story in the next chapter. **Next chapter:** **Chapter 1: Yuki And The Gang (Yuki, Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Neon, Bisky and Leorio): Introductions Are Needed! **Don't miss it! Read and Review! :3


	2. Yuki & The Gang:Introductions Are Needed

Yo, minna-san! Did you like the Prologue? I think I was a bit exaggerated when I described Ryuusei-gai but that's how it is. This chapter will be like the character introduction but this is where the whole story begins. This is going to be an Alternate Universe.

**Summary: **Remember when you were a child, you would wish for flying cars, moving sidewalks, and robotic servants at your service? What if it did come true? Do you regret wishing it? Find out your answers by reading…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Hunter X Hunter information in this story.

Miwaku: NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter 1: Yuki And The Gang: Introductions Are Needed!**

"Hayato, where's my tea?"

"Coming right up, Mistress Yuki. Seriously, you should start with your report now. You shouldn't neglect your job as the vice president of the Hunters Association. Especially now that you just graduated college."

"Fine, fine. I don't even know who's more superior here. You or me?"

"I love you, too, Mistress."

Yuki Kurta huffed and started with her report. She is a direct descendant from the Royal (Main) Family of the Kurta Clan, also known as the richest clan in Japan because of their brains, looks, and superiority complex. Ever since her parents were killed by some assassins from a city named Ryuusei-gai when she was one-year old, she was adopted by Isaac Netero. Netero is the president of the famous company, Hunters Association.

The Hunters Association is basically a place where you can get solutions to any problem you have. The only problem that couldn't be solved by their professionally-trained Hunters (that's what they call their employees) was the payment after doing their job. Any payment was accepted if the Hunter agrees with it. That's why Hunters were selfish. It could vary from money, a one-night stand, or even nothing. It depended on what the Hunter wanted.

Meet Yuki Kurta. She has thigh-length blonde hair, ocean blue cat-like eyes, and a height problem. She didn't know why but she kept her hair that long and seldom ties it. She was too short for an average 18-year old girl, having almost the same height as her two favorite "little brothers", Gon and Killua. She was different from the other Kurtas. She didn't inherit the "superiority complex" attitude and yet, she liked being pampered by her 25-year old human butler, Hayato Asaki.

Hayato placed his mistress' cup of tea, which was made out of healthy chemicals, on her metallic desk. Yuki just acknowledged him with a curt nod then returned to her report. It's not that she didn't like Hayato. Heck, she even loves him. She was just too engrossed with her report that she couldn't take her eyes off of it.

Hayato sighed at this but that's just how it is. He's the servant and he must fulfill his mistress' wishes and commands. He has a feminine look. (Yuki sometimes envied him for being too cute and beautiful whenever she made him cross-dress.) His blue above-the-shoulders-length hair and eyes were already a dead giveaway. He was hired by Netero as Yuki's personal butler when he was only 10 years old. Netero said that he had the loyalty, strength, and other things that fitted Yuki's standards.

With a satisfied grin, Yuki saved her report on her 64-inch touch screen monitor attached to a peach colored wall. She planned to send it directly to her grandfather later after her snack time. She reached for her tea but suddenly, her desk shook and the cup fell to the floor with a crash. She froze in her position – her eyes were wide and her arms were stretched. Her office door was wide open, revealing a sweating 14-year old boy with spiky, black hair that defied the scientific law of gravity. Behind him was another 14-year old silver-white haired boy, who stood and stared daggers at his companion.

"Yuki-chaaannnn! We didn't interrupt anything, right?" The black haired boy asked.

"BAKA! Obviously, we did interrupt her since she's frozen in her weird position as if she was reaching for something!" The boy with the silver-white hair scolded him and punched the back of the boy's head with his pale knuckles.

Yuki's eyebrow twitched in frustration, anger, and somehow, confusion. The two boys at her door were her "little brothers". Yes, she allowed them to go inside her office room without getting an appointment from her secretary, Beans however; the point is that they barged in without knocking. She taught them manners, she remembered, but she just felt disappointed and just gave up.

"Gon-kun, Killu-chan, what are you doing here? Don't even think about escaping your punishment for barging in my office without knocking. Anyway, answer me." She snapped out of her trance and leaned on her swivel chair. The two boys looked at her then smiled sheepishly.

Meet Gon Freecss. He's a Hunter, just like his father. Hunters Association accepts anyone (even if they're underage) if they have what it takes to be a Hunter. He found out 2 years ago why his father, Ging Freecss, was always not around and eventually found the Association. He has spiky, black hair with green highlights (Yuki asked him about this and he just replied along the lines of: "I think it's natural. At least, that's what Mito-san told me.) and big, brown eyes. His personality is being the innocent one and the kindest one in the group. He was always the one who would ask about almost everything and stop his friends from fighting namely Yuki vs. Killua and Kurapika vs. Leorio.

Meet Killua Zoldyck. Honestly, he's the weirdest one in the whole group. He WAS an assassin from the elite assassination clan, the Zoldyck Family. He killed people with his bare hands just for the sake of having money. His hands actually have claws but he can conceal it in his own will. He stopped killing though because he didn't want Gon, his one-and-only best friend, to be hurt and think of him as a monster. He knew that Gon doesn't like the concept of murder and being a goody-good best friend; he stopped assassinating and became a Hunter just like him 2 years ago. (He still kills though, if really necessary.)

He has silver-white hair that always look like a mess, blue cat eyes almost similar to Yuki's, and a tsundere attitude. He didn't like being complimented (especially by Gon) because of his awesomeness, at least that's what he said. He rarely opened up to anyone since his emotions were always locked up. One rule in the underworld of the assassins: "Show no emotion and kill your target." He liked, no, loved ch0colate and sweets just like Yuki. The two of them were almost similar like twins. They were born with a silver spoon and a sweet tooth, killed for money, and very stubborn and high-tempered.

"We wanted to ask you if you want to come with us for a walk around and get some fresh air." Gon was nervous when he told his "older sister" about this. He thought that Killua was there to help him ask her but he just stood there. And he doing that was not helping with his anxiety. To be honest, he and his friends were worried about two things: her well-being and mostly, her social life.

"Seriously? A walk? What's your problem now?" Yuki retorted, not liking about the idea of going outside and explore.

"Mistress, maybe that's a great idea. You need a breather and your social life is going down the sewer drainage except when you're online in Facebook and Twitter." Hayato agreed with Gon's statement.

She scowled at this but nonetheless nodded. She saw Gon breathe out in relief and Killua looked like he needed a bed. "Care to give me the names of the people who gave a damn on going to this freaking walk?" She spat out.

"There's Kurapika, Leorio, Neon, Bisky, me, and Gon." Killua counted with his fingers as he recalled their earlier talk.

"Thank you for your concern, guys. Let's go. Neon-sama will bawl if I didn't come."

The blonde girl stood up. She straightened up her black, cocktail dress and smoothened with her fingers her blonde hair. Hayato tied her hair in a low ponytail using a black bow to tie it. She ran to Gon and Killua, her black doll shoes with a small bow on each tip of the shoes resonating. She may be a mature 18-year old woman behind her desk but after she gets out of her desk, she turns into a child.

She placed both of her arms on Gon and Killua's shoulders and the trio hugged. Killua missed her hugs. Ever since her graduation, she was always stuck in her office doing God-knows-what and her friends would do some work as Hunters. He and Gon were still on the lookout to where Ging was. The pair found out that they have to chase him if Gon wanted to see him so their goal was to follow him as well as keeping contact with their friends.

The three teens went to the lobby of the Hunters Association where their other friends were waiting. The lobby had a sparking, blue marble floor and the blue walls were covered with chibi animal paintings. It was designed by Hayato, Yuki, and Netero actually. The reception desk was at the near entrance. There were couches and coffee tables everywhere. Different kinds of Hunters were hanging out there because of the free internet access and free food. It was said before, Hunters were very selfish people.

Killua found their friends first at a pair of blue sofas in the middle of the lobby. Two persons were sitting on each of the sofas. On one sofa, there sat a blonde boy (or girl) with blue feline eyes. He (or she) was reading something from his (or her) iPad. On his (or her) side was a pink haired girl with light blue eyes. She was busy in looking at her reflection on the coffee table's glass. Across her was an orange haired girl with bright blue eyes. Her hands were on her lap and she was looking everywhere for a sign for her friends. And lastly was a man in his late thirties or forties with weird sunglasses, reading the news in his own iPad.

"Kurapika! Bisky-chan! Neon-sama! Leorio!" Yuki squealed in happiness. It was a miracle that she could still remember her friends' names. She was really busy in her work that she had less time with them. It was sad, really but you can't blame her. She is the vice president of the famous Hunters Association and adopted granddaughter of President Netero.

Meet Kurapika Kurta. By the way, Kurapika's a boy. He's just like Hayato. His above-the-shoulder-length blonde hair and his blue eyes were very attractive. He looked like Yuki however, he has no breasts. You could say that they can be mistaken as siblings or even twins. They have the same last name but they're not blood-related. It was complicated and very hard to explain. Let's just say that they're very far and distant relatives.

The Kurta Clan was once again raided by assassins from Ryuusei-gai. It was said that the murder case of Yoshina Kurta and Kino Kurta (Yuki's parents) and the Kurta Clan massacre were related and the same assassins did both of the crimes. Kurapika was the sole survivor of the massacre and planned revenge for his kin. Yuki didn't like it since she believed that revenge was just a waste of time but nonetheless agreed to help him in any way she can. She understood him. She debated with herself if she wanted revenge for her parents. The answer was always no to revenge, and she liked that answer.

Meet Biscuit Krueger a.k.a Bisky. She was the most mature in the whole group, next to Kurapika. She has long, orange hair, bright, blue eyes, and a strict personality. She was always calm and always analyzes the situation before doing some action. She looked like a 12-year old however; she's actually 59 years old. For some reason, she looked like that and Yuki wanted to know her secret, which Bisky planned to give her when she turned 60. She liked frilly dresses and being a decent lady.

Meet Neon Nostrade. She's Light Nostrade's, a famous businessman, only daughter. She has pink hair that was always tied in a bun, leaving few of her hair, light blue eyes and fortune telling techniques. Her fortunes were always looked upon by different people because they were always right and accurate. You need to have a brain that can read through messages since she gives her fortunes in poem form. Once you understood the poem and what it says, that will be your fortune. She has a bubbly personality metaphorically and loves shopping. She needed to have bodyguards that were always on her side. Kurapika and Yuki were her current bodyguards. Yuki was also her maid for bonus purposes only.

Meet Leorio Paladiknight. He's actually a 21-year old adult but his looks were deceiving him. He really looked like an old man except that he doesn't have any wrinkles, warts, and white hair. His hair was pure black and he was proud of it. He was always a flirt. When he first met Yuki and tried to ask her out on a date, he was given a kick in his… crotch. He's a kind person and cares for his friends. You could say that he's one of the "normal" persons in the group. He was currently studying in a medical school in hopes of becoming a great doctor.

"Yuki-chan, thank God you accepted our request!" Bisky exclaimed.

"Let's get going, ok?" Kurapika stated and ruffled Yuki's hair. It was a gesture he did to her every now and then. Not that she minded though, she didn't like to think that she was a little girl. Kurapika may only be a year older than her, that doesn't change the fact that she's being treated like a kid.

"Neon-sama, I hope that we're not going shopping for more clothes. You already have 5 walk-in closets and I don't want to add another one." Yuki complained to her mistress. Since she's a part-time maid, she was the one who would clean all her walk-in closets. Neon's personal maid, Eliza, was on maternity leave so she was the one in charge. Yuki thought of it as a good thing since she'll be working her butt twice as much as she was originally required to.

The pink haired teen stuck her tongue out playfully. She was amazed that Yuki would actually "command" and "complain" to her. Maybe it was because they were in the same age. She didn't care about that. As long as she's with her, she's happy.

The group went out of the building and put their feet on the moving sidewalks leading somewhere. Yuki asked where they were going but Gon just answered:

"We'll go adventuring!"

Yuki just shook her head at Gon's innocent mind. She looked at Killua and she saw him furrowing his eyebrows very slightly that it was hardly seen. She was amazed with her sharp sight. She was flipping awesome, she thought.

She went to him and whispered, _"What's wrong, Killu-chan?"_

"_I'm having a bad feeling that something interesting and weird would happen later." _He whispered back.

"_Just relax. And you're the one telling me to take a breather." _Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"_Hahaha. Very funny, Sis Yuki."_

Woohoo! And that's Yuki and the Gang! There are a lot of characters that it will make the chapter's name longer xD I hope you like the story so far. **Next chapter: Chapter 2: Yuki And The Gang: What The Hell Is Ryuusei-gai? **Don't miss it! Read and Review! :3


	3. Yuki & The Gang:What Is Ryuusei-gai?

Yo, minna-san! Look, it's already Chapter 2! You haven't move the cursor to the close button yet, right? This chapter will be the ultimate start of the journey of the whole gang. What will happen? Find out more!

**Summary: **Remember when you were a child, you would wish for flying cars, moving sidewalks, and robotic servants at your service? What if it did come true? Do you regret wishing it? Find out your answers by reading…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Hunter X Hunter information in this story.

Miwaku: NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter 2: Yuki And The Gang: What the Hell Is In Ryuusei-gai?**

"Are you saying that we're gonna move aimlessly?" Yuki asked incredulously. She asked again on where they are going and she was replied with sheepish smiles coming from her friends' faces.

"Look on the bright side, Yuki-chan! At least, we can have some quality time and have fun!" Neon reassured. The plan was to keep Yuki away from the Hunters Association, especially her office room. She would do everything it takes to keep her from going there.

"Will you stop bickering and just relax? You all should take some chill pills. Do what I do. I remain impassive and serenity will envelope your heart, mind, and soul." Bisky said calmly.

Time check: It was the middle of December, 2:00 p.m. They kept walking, or rather, moved everywhere. They would stop by a café and get some refreshments. Leorio was always the one who would ask to stop and get a drink or something. As said before, he's the one of the "normal" persons here. Neon wasn't tired yet. Her longest shopping spree was 2 days and 4 hours. She could walk around without even breaking a sweat. The same goes to the others.

It then began snowing in Japan. It was unexpected and nobody brought a coat or anything warm for them to wear. They ran and ran, only following Bisky, who was in front. After the 21st turn, they reached a metal gate with a small, dirty sign with the Kanji form of the word "Ryuusei-gai". Yuki saw smoke coming from somewhere behind the gates. And what do you think if there's smoke? Of course, there's fire which means warmth which means they won't be freezing popsicles there.

"There's fire on the other side of this gate. Anyone of you would want to plan on how to get there." She suggested. Her teeth were already chattering slightly.

"Let me do the work." Killua volunteered. He kicked the gate hard. There was a small dent on the metal and the lock that was holding the gate in place fell on the ground with a small thud.

They went inside and ran to the direction where Yuki saw the smoke. Kurapika felt something about the place they were in. There was something different. He realized that it was the temperature. He abruptly stopped on his heels, making everyone whip their heads at him and stop in front of him.

"Feel the air around us. It's warm here. The snow isn't even going here." Kurapika explained.

They looked around and found out that the blonde boy was right. Not one pile of snow was located anywhere in the vicinity. There were hills, no, that would be an understatement, and mountains of garbage were everywhere. The smell then came to their nostrils. Gon, being the one with the very nice nose like a dog, suffered worse than his friends. His eyes were bloodshot red and teary. He couldn't bear the smell at all. Killua tried to calm him but he didn't so they just gave up and tried to get used to the strong smell of foul order.

It was hard at first since they just arrived at the place but nevertheless, they got used to it. The sky was filled with black clouds that didn't look like storm clouds. They were more like smoke or something. There was a shuffling sound at the back of a mountain of trash. They held their breaths and went to a ready-to-run position. A rat came out of the mountain and the girls screamed.

After constant persuading that the rat was gone after they screamed, they walked aimlessly. Their walk lasted for a good one hour; at least that's what Kurapika's internal clock said.

Suddenly, a weird, pink thing flew between them. Their eyes followed it before it disappeared in a corner. Yuki raised an eyebrow at her friends then they gave each other a nod before following the weird, pink thing. The pink thing suddenly disappeared, reappearing with several other weird, pink things. The weird, pink things circled around a mountain of trash, repeating the process without stopping.

The group just stared at it with awe. It was their first time seeing the weird, pink things that were soft and silky. Neon had guts on walking toward one of the weird, pink things and touched one of them. She squealed in happiness when she told her friends how soft and silky it was.

After a moment 0f staring, a dagger was thrown at their direction. Yuki's reflexes saved their lives. The dagger was now between her index and middle fingers. She threw it back at the direction where it came from then a black figure took it back with one swift move.

"Who's here? Outsiders?" A deep, gruff voice boomed in the atmosphere.

"Apparently. They look like Hunters since one of them just dodged Feitan's weapons." Another male's voice resonated.

"She's the adopted granddaughter of President Isaac Netero, president of the Hunter Association. Looks like she's trained." Another voice came.

"We're not here to hurt you! We just want to know where we are and stay for a while." Bisky said sweetly, her eyes were going big and teary. Puppy eyes of Biscuit Krueger were torture.

The first one who came out was a very muscular guy with long, spiky hair. He wore a surprisingly clean undershirt, black tight shorts, and fur coated boots. Beside him was a man wearing a samurai uniform with a long katana as a weapon. His black hair was tied upwards like a palm tree. The next one wore gym clothes and has platinum gold hair. Weirdness to the max, he didn't have any eyebrows. Then another man, who was relatively shorter than the others, wore a black cloak with a high collar, hiding half of his face. A man came out of the shadows with a laptop on his arms. He was wearing a violet shirt and pants. Two women this time appeared. One was wearing a short kunoichi costume and has pink hair tied up in a messy ponytail. The taller woman was wearing a typical office woman uniform except that the blouse was going down to the end of her cleavage and the skirt reached her mid-thighs. Another muscular man came out, too. Lastly, a short, black-haired girl with big eyeglasses and an innocent façade went beside the muscular man.

They huddled around the group surrounding them. Yuki and Kurapika protected Neon while Gon, Killua, and Leorio were back-up. Yuki narrowed her eyes at this. She knew that Ryuusei-gai was the place where the murderers of her parents came from. She kept an eye on everyone, making sure they didn't do anything rash and stupid.

"Wait." A calm, suave voice echoed through the tense silence.

''_I know that voice from somewhere.'' _Yuki and Neon both thought.

"Who are you and show yourself right now!" Killua shouted.

A man wearing a coat with a fur collar, black pants and shoes showed up in front of Yuki. His hair and eyes were onyx black and she felt trapped but she won't give up yet.

"I remember you and the pink haired one behind your backs." He said with his face dangerously close to hers.

She wasn't affected though. She remained calm. "You're Kuroro Lucifer, right?"

"Yes."

"And you're the gang that massacred the Kurta Clan."

"Wait! Are you serious, Yuki?!" Kurapika shouted at her but she ignored him.

"Yes, that's us. The Genei Ryodan, a group of S-rank criminals reigning from Ryuusei-gai." Kuroro took a step back and spread his arms wide for his introduction.

"Genei Ryodan, the Phantom Troupe, very interesting indeed. I can't believe that I get to see every single member of the Ryodan." Yuki smirked and she removed from her protective stance.

"We won't harm you unless you're here for the Cherry Blossom Tree."

"Cherry Blossom Tree? What's that?" Gon asked Kuroro.

"Wait, introductions first. I really wanted to meet the Genei Ryodan." Yuki intervened.

"Go on." Kuroro commanded the others.

"Shalnark." The guy with the laptop said with a happy voice.

"Machi." The girl in the kunoichi uniform said coldly.

"Nobunaga Hazama." The guy in a samurai costume said.

"Phinxs." Eyebrow-less man said.

"Feitan." The short, black cloaked man said.

"Uvogin." The muscular guy with long, spiky hair said.

"Franklin." The other muscular guy said.

"Pakunoda." The woman in the "weird" office woman uniform said.

"Shizuku." The girl with the innocent face bowed in respect.

"Seriously though, you don't know what a Cherry Blossom Tree is?" Kuroro asked the group of 7.

WAHAHA! Honestly, this is so funny! I mean, Gon and the others don't know what a Cherry Blossom Tree is. This is too hilarious! Anyway, **Next Chapter: Chapter 3: Yuki, Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Neon, Bisky and Leorio: The Cherry Blossom Tree**. Don't miss it! Read and Review! :3


	4. Yuki & The Gang:The Cherry Blossom Tree

Yo, minna-san! This is the last chapter! The story ends already? Of course because if I made it longer then my teacher will get bored and probably have trouble grading this. I'm not planning a sequel with this. This story is strictly 4 chapters only. Major climax of the story. LOL. I'm so informative, huh xD

**Summary: **Remember when you were a child, you would wish for flying cars, moving sidewalks, and robotic servants at your service? What if it did come true? Do you regret wishing it? Find out your answers by reading…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Hunter X Hunter information in this story.

Miwaku: NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter 3: Yuki And The Gang: The Cherry Blossom Tree**

What the hell is a cherry blossom tree? Heck, what is a tree? Those were the questions that were inside the minds of the main characters. The Genei Ryodan looked at them incredulously though they didn't show it in their face but in their eyes.

"Do enlighten me, Kuroro since I'm quite not sure what a tree is." Yuki finally said.

"Uhhmmm, trees are plants that have a trunk then lots of branches with leaves, fruits, and others." Shalnark replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What's a plant?" Leorio asked while putting away his dagger.

Then there's the explanation. Blah, blah, blah. Plants have leaves, roots, etc… They stood in front of the Ryodan with curious eyes. The Ryodan however stop the urge of facepalming in front of them.

"We'll show you the cherry blossom tree. It's just because of the favor I owe you, Yuki." Kuroro finally said.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"**Please!" Neon kept pulling the blonde girl's arm in a persuasive manner.**

"**I am SO NOT gonna go to the mall with you, Neon-sama. Remember the last time the both of us went there." Yuki sternly said.**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback Within A Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"_**I can't believe it! My shop's gone!" A saleswoman shrieked while pulling her hair in frustration.**_

"_**Ne, why is that lady screaming as if her world was just crushed?" Neon asked her companion, Yuki.**_

"_**You just bought her whole shop then accidentally placed your credit card in a card shredder. Of course, you'll take what you bought then she's bankrupt. Neon-sama, let's just go before police come for us." Yuki took Neon's jacket collar with her hand and led her outside the mall.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback Within A Flashback End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"**But that was an accident! Anyway, PLEASE?" Neon gave Yuki her puppy eyes. Yuki twitched in annoyance.**

'_**Has she been taking Puppy Eyes Lessons with Bisky-chan?' **_**She thought then nodded once but this was enough to convince the pink-haired girl.**

** The both of them went to the mall. They practically flew from every fashion store because there was a 75% sale and the items were really cheap. This was Neon's time to shine while Yuki stood in the sidelines, carrying her mistress' shopping bags.**

** While they were walking, Yuki was starting to lose her balance and almost fell on the floor went suddenly an arm snaked around her waist, hoisting her up while the other arm took hold of the bags that almost fell on Neon.**

"**Are you alright?" A husky voice asked both of the girls.**

"**Y-yeah, we're fine." Neon stuttered, trying to hide her blush.**

** Yuki looked up and saw onyx black eyes looking at her ocean blue ones. His black bangs were obscuring some of his eyes but Yuki saw them nevertheless. She was captivated, no doubt about that but she was having a feeling that his face was familiar. Realization dawned at her when she saw a white bandana underneath his bangs.**

"**You're name's Kuroro Lucifer, correct?" She asked.**

** There was a pause while the man helped her up yet his arm remained on her waist. "How did you know?" He finally said.**

"**I just recognized you, that's all." She defended herself. Heat was already rising to her face.**

"**Well then, I bet you're gonna call the police. Just go ahead." He released his hold on her and returned her, Neon's, bags.**

"**I won't do that. Don't be ridiculous. You may be an S-rank criminal and killed all of my relatives; I can't call the police to capture you. You have a group, the Genei Ryodan, to lead and they're gonna be devastated when they find out you were captured. Security is getting tougher. I'm letting you go." Yuki explained and started walking away.**

** Her hand was suddenly jerked back by another hand. His grip was gentle yet firm and she knew she had to some emotional speech that Kuroro was gonna give her. She slowly turned to him when the unexpected happened.**

** Her lips were captured in a sweet and passionate kiss. Her eyes looked shocked but she started to kiss him back with the same emotion. They parted for air then looked at each others' eyes.**

"**Thank you." Kuroro then disappeared from her sight but she managed to see him exiting the building.**

"**Yuki-chan! Yuki-chan! Yuki-chan!" Neon snapped her fingers in front of Yuki to get her attention. She jumped slightly and looked at her.**

"**What the fuck just happened?" The blonde asked her mistress.**

"**I don't know. You suddenly spaced out when that handsome guy appeared. Whatever happened, it really affected you. You better fill me in with the juicy details." Neon teased her.**

"**And turn them to gossip, no, thanks." Yuki told her.**

** While they were walking back, Yuki eventually told her. (Again, because of Neon's puppy eyes.) Neon literally beamed at her and explained about "love at first sight", "I'm so jealous", and "Yuki-chan always gets the great guys." Yuki just laughed at her antics.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Oh, my God! That's just crazy, Danchou (leader)!" Pakunoda screamed.

"But Danchou, is that really necessary?" Machi asked.

"Yes. Follow me." He led them to the mountain of trash.

The weird, pink things stopped spinning and surrounded everyone with pink. What Neon said was right. It was really soft and silky. The mountain of trash in front of the group disappeared slowly, turning into the weird, pink things.

When the trash was gone, only a small plant was revealed. It was as high as 5 inches or so and the leaves were really green. Yuki looked at Kuroro with a questioning glance.

"You do know that this is just a sprout, or so you say." She said and gave him a look.

Kuroro sighed but nonetheless told her, "The pink things that covered us were the Cherry Blossom petals. Since the old Cherry Blossom Tree down that road over there died, we replaced it with a sprout."

""How nice."" Neon and Bisky said together.

"So, why did the trees and plants disappear?" Yuki asked curiously.

"It's because of technology." Shalnark replied and Yuki understood it.

"YOSH! Killua, we should go and place that sprout in the outside of Ryuusei-gai so that the Genei Ryodan won't get in trouble again." Gon exclaimed happily.

"Fine, fine. Don't get too worked up on this." Killua pouted and crossed his arms.

Long story cut short: Yuki, Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, Neon, and Bisky returned to the city with the sprout of Cherry Blossom Tree on their hands. Yuki was the one who took care of it with the help of her friends, and Hayato. They didn't mention any information about the Genei Ryodan to anyone else aside from Yuki's grandfather. He didn't mind keeping it a secret. He said it'll make things fun.

Yuki now balanced her time well. She had to work, eat, sleep, take a look at the Cherry Blossom Tree, hang out with friends, etc. The tree grew and grew until it was in full bloom every spring time. Her life changed drastically and she was glad for the Cherry Blossom Tree, the Life-Changing Tree.

Now, since Yuki's very famous in the whole country, Japanese went to Yuki's house and took a small branch and planted it on their soil. Cherry Blossoms were now everywhere in Japan and the other plants, trees, and shrubs also came back. Moving sidewalks were already gone and it went back to just a normal sidewalk. The food was more natural now since it came from real plants and animals unlike the last time. Japan went back to being a very "green" country.

What happened to Ryuusei-gai? It was still a secluded area – the dirtiest, poorest, and craziest place in Japan. However, it was now a part of the great history of Japan. It is now said in history books: "Ryuusei-gai was the place that brought back Japan from its hell."

What about the Genei Ryodan? They're still in Ryuusei-gai, doing bad things that S-rank criminals were supposed to do. The usual Japan was back again.

Life is now good, natural, and green… I TOTALLY AGREE!

Let me just say: WELCOME BACK, GOOD OL' JAPAN!

And that's a wrap! Phew, that was awesome! This is an Environmental Science Project so that's why it's about nature. Well, I got the idea from the Disney movie, Wall-e. Do you know that movie, there's Wall-e the robot who met another robot named Eve then Wall-e went to space where the humans are, etc, etc? But this time, it's a HXH fanfiction. So, did you like the story? I hope you did. Remember, this is my "PLEASE-FORGIVE-ME-BECAUSE-I'VE-BEEN-A-HUGE-JERK-AND-BITCH-TO-ALL-OF-YOU-READERS" STORY since I haven't updated "Lost Hearts" in 3 weeks. Review please! :3


End file.
